RWBY Battle Royale
by Nashika Yuki
Summary: These with be battle between characters from RWBY right it is one-shot may turn into a full story
1. Blake vs Emmera (OC)

**Author's Note, This is my first real story**

"Today we have Blake Belladonna versus Emmera Ruko!" The announcer proclaims. They both walk in on opposite ends of the arena about fifty feet apart, waiting for the match to begin. Blake stands carefully analyzing her opponent , while he simply sits down with his tonfos in his lap and eyes closed. She notices his face expressions moving from calm to moments of concern, surprise, annoyance and only a few time a small smile.

The announcer cuts short the one sided staring contest by yelling, "Fighters Begin!".

Blake draws sword and sheath assuming her favored stance of sheath in left hand and sword in the right in a semi-crouch. Emmera stands a tonfa in each hand held by their handles. Emmera leaps forward closing the distance quickly stopping eight before her. He simply smiles and says "Good luck."

Still standing ready to block any attack she replies with a smile of her own, "Good luck to you a well." She jumps forward into a fury of attacks, to her dismay he easily dodge, blocks, and parries them all. She begins teleporting about Emmera attacking him from all angles. He calmly continues to hold his own without breaking a sweat. His arms move to block her attacks almost before she begins her swing, suddenly he swings his left tonfa in an arc. Blake blinks up and back to dodge it, realizing too late he wanted her to back up. He pulls the trigger firing the tonfa gun straight at her. She quickly blinks to the left but not enough to dodge the complete explosion. She hits the ground with a roll to minimize the impact standing catching her breath.

"Heh heh, That was impressive." He says while lightly spinning one of his tonfas. "I say since you were so nice to show me your semblance, I'll explain mine. You see I peer into the murky pool that is the future though with chances that happen it is hard to tell which future will happen luckily the only factors in our fight was you and me with you reacting to me. My actions controlled what would happen though that short brawl. It is difficult even to see too far, that was all I was able to see."

"That's how you knew where my attacks were coming from!" She says in shocked realization.

Yes, and though I can't predict any further without time and energy that I don't have, you are tired and injured this tips the battle in my favor.", he finishes. He charges toward her. She backs up as she blocks his onslaught of attacks as he tries to press the advantage. Firing off a round to boost the force of his punch he smashes her guard, throwing her back. "You can't win now you have taken too many hits."

"We'll see about that!" she yells as she turns Gambol to its weapon form and opens fire at him. He dives left and starts returning fire. Blake grunts in pain in pain and blinks forward and to right, both begin firing. She ties Gambol to her ribbon on her arm. She fires Gambol causing it to fly past him far to the left.

"Are you even aiming or did you hit your head when you flew back?" He jokes.

"Oh, I'm aiming don't worry." She says with a smirk as Gambol fires off again causing it to fly to the right, as it fires again him only too late did he see the ribbon encircle him in half a second it came tight pinning his arms to his body. She walked up to him keeping the ribbon tight by wrapping it around her arm and rested bladed sheath at his neck and in a pained voice says, "I win."

"Not so easily." He drops causing her to fall with him as she fell drops her knee into him knocking the wind out of him. stopping whatever plan he had.

"If it was easy then it wouldn't have been fun." She says matter of fatly once again pinning and holding the bladed sheath to him. "Any more tricks?" She asks half mocking, half serious. As he regains his breath he sighs.

"Sadly no, I have exhausted all possibilities at this point. I got over confident, next time I will not make such a mistake." he admits.

"And there we have it folks after an amazingly fast battle the victor is Blake Belladonna!" The crowd cheers loudly as Blake unwraps Emmera. They both stand

"Good job, You better win because I can only lose to the best." He says.

"Okay, not like I planned on losing anyway." she replies.

"Looks like your friend are here, see you later." he says as he walks back to the door he came through originally.

"GREAT JOB!" Ruby yells hugging Blake.

"Ouch, careful." Blake painfully says.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ruby say releasing her friend.

"Good job out there, real smart of you using your ribbon like that." Yang says.

" Indeed you were impressive" Weiss says.

" You should of heard her cheering you on." Yang laughs.

"Shut up!" Weiss says while blushig.

"Thanks guys but I just want to rest for a while." Blake says slowly walking to the exit.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, review if you want or have suggestion to improve it. Submit ideas for next battle pairs if you'd like. Have a nice day! :D**


	2. Yang vs Nora

**Nora v Yang**

"Hello everyone today's battle will be a bit more aggressive match." The announcer says. The doors on the opposite sides of the arena open to show on one side a tall, blonde girl walks out cracking her knuckles. On the other side a energetic red head with a huge hammer comes skipping out humming to herself as she gets in the arena she turns it to its grenade launcher version.

"Go Sis!" Ruby yells.

"These two should be an interesting matchup." Blake comments.

"Indeed those two are the bruisers from our teams respective teams." Pyrrha replies.

"I just hope they don't break the arena." Ren sighs. At which point all their eyes widen thinking of the collateral damage each normally leaves behind and then combining it.

"Let the match begin!" Nora aims her Magnhid at Yang, in weapon form, immediately opens fire, firing several rounds. Yang fires her gantlet's hitting the grenades midair a cloud of dust falls around her from the all ammunition exploding. Yang hears mechanical sounds from left side as she turn she sees Nora flying through the air at her hammer in hand.

"BOOP!" Nora yells. Yang dives back, dodging Nora as she lands hammer first still hanging in the air. Yang lunges at Nora, she spins around the handle to avoid being hit. Landing he feet finally Nora swings Magnhid sideways firing a boost shot. Yang side rolls turn so she comes up facing Nora. "WEEEEEEE!" Nora yells spinning like a top now, Yang sweat drops. Suddenly Nora fires off a round launching herself in an arc at Yang, all she has time to do is barely put her arms up to take the impact. Yang flies in to a wall leaving an imprint of herself on it. She get up shaking head.

"My turn now." Yang yells as she slams her fists together. Yang dashes forward fire a barrage at Nora while charging forward. Nora bounces, spins, and ducks with a big smile on her face. Yang leads in with a straight jab, which Nora blocks with her handle. Following up with a side kick Yang gets a clean shot on Nora's side. Yang attempts an uppercut, which Nora counters by holding the hammer at half shaft and firing a boost shot. Yang's other fist hits her in the stomach with a straight cross. After sliding back Nora runs forward spinning the hammer, continuing the spin she brings it down overtop of Yang. Yang sidesteps swings with a roundhouse, which Nora deflects by hitting her hand with the hammer spinning it faster now. Yang begins a fury of attacks as Nora responds in kind. The two are blur motion as they dance around each other fiercely clashing trying to find an opening in the other's attacks.

"Those two are really going at it." Pyrrha says.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be this evenly matched." Jaune comments.

"Luckily only slight damage to one of the walls so far..." Ren smiles.

Blake replies, "They are aiming for each other mostly so far."

Ruby began boxing at the air. "Yeah! Get 'em!"

Suddenly Nora head-butts Yang causing to step back for half a second. That's all Nora needed firing a double boost she slams Yang square in the chest up sending Yang rocketing up into the air. Nora launches herself up after Yang, just as Yang gets her bearings she down to see the dust trail of Nora's gun. Following the trail just in time to see Nora next to wing down at her she crosses her arms to block the hit. The force of the hit sends her flying down in to the stands People cry out in terror as they dive out of the way of the impact.

"Watch out folks! This fight is getting wild!" The announcer yells.

Yang stands her eyes red, her hair glowing, as Nora flies downward flipping end over end with her hammer.

"Now the fight is getting good." Ruby cheers.

"Oh god they're in the stands now." Ren groans.

"It's ok most of them got out of the way in time." Blake reassures him.

Jaune turns to Pyrrha, "At least they are on the other si-" Pyrrha shoves Jaune hard throwing him out of the way of a flying Nora.

"Sorry!" Prryha says.

"They're going to wreck the place!" Weiss yells out in slight terror.

"I know, RUN!" Ren yells as he leaps to higher stands.

"WOOH! YEAH!" Ruby yells not moving too far, wanting to stay close to the action.

(Backpedaling now)

As Nora comes down on Yang, Yang uppercuts her hammer causing Nora the spin backwards. She fires a round off to stop the spinning though still she was sailing across the arena into the other side of the stands. Crashing into where Jaune had been only moments ago. Both teams scramble out of the way as Nora jumps to her feet.

"Birdies..." Nora murmurs as she stares into space for a second before shaking her head and looking for Yang, which by this point was jumping up into the stands where she was at. Yang charges her with a jab, then a cross, followed by uppercut, spinning into a heavy haymaker, continuing with a pair of jabs, another cross, finishing with a left hook. Nora manages to block a few but can't stop the full fury of the attack. Nora slides back on the slick metal of the bleachers. As Yang jumps for another heavy haymaker Nora uppercuts with her hammer to intercept the blow, the force causes the bleacher she is on to crack and creak almost ready to break. Yang follows up with a second intending to end the fight. Nora eyes move quickly doing calculates in her head. Nora jumps back dodging the swing as she smashes the bench on the other end of the fulcrum launching Yang up.

"Not again!" Yang yells as this time she was prepared she uses her gantlets to angle and blast her way back down at Nora. Nora leaps back out of the way; as Yang smashes into the stands she goes right through them impacting the ground, causing dirt and debris to go everywhere making a cloud. As Yang jumps up and out of the hole and dust her vision clears to see Nora's hammer in full swing coming right for her. Clever girl, Yang thinks as she once again blocks the hit with her gantlets. She flies back in to the arena proper landing on her feet sliding back. Nora leaps down after her.

"Ok folks, the combatants are back in the arena and with only _some _damage to the area." The announcer chuckles.

"SOME!" Weiss yells. "A quarter of the stands are missing!"

"Hehe, I've see worse." Ren comments. They all look at Ren with concern and confusion. "Let's just say there is a reason I don't let Nora near bars." All of them shiver thinking of the combination.

"Jaune are you ok?" Pyrrha askes.

"Yeah thanks for the safe." Jaune sheepishly replies.

"No problem Jaune." Pyrrha

They both charge each other again but they both show signs of the damage they had taken. Yang goes for another roundhouse, as Nora smacks it down with the handle of her hammer swinging it for an overhead swing Yang blocks with right arm go for a straight punch. Nora twisters and flips back while changing Magnhid to its grenade launcher, as she lands she fires a shot at point blank range. Yang slides back, red in her eyes and her hair glowing bright. Yang yells as she charges at a full sprint, Nora meanwhile braced herself and swung her hammer at full power. Yang swung a heavy right hook. Both hit each other and fired a boost shot, they flew across arena crashing into the opposite walls. The both came crashing to the ground at the same time unconscious.

"It…IT'S A TIE! I can't believe my eyes we have a tie. That's it is over."

Both teams go and retrieve their falling teammates.

**A/N: Thank you for review if you want, suggest characters for next battle**

**Yang: Well, that was a thing**

**Nashika: Yang? What are you doing here?**

**Yang: I felt like it**

**Nashika: Fair enough but how did you get here?**

**Yang: You left the door open.**

**Nashika: Oh, Bye!**

**Yang: Bye everyone!**


	3. Weiss vs Pyrrha

"Hello everyone, welcome back to round three of the Battle Royale. Today we have an exciting matchup Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company, verses Pyrrha Nikos, Cereal Mascot and top graduate at Sanctum.

"Hmm they both good at what they do but they are polar opposites Weiss uses speed and heavily relies up her semblance and dust while Pyrrha is a close range heavy hitter relying on her strength and toughness." Blake says.

"Indeed, I believe which ever one can force the other into their field of expertise the longest will win." Ren replies.

"Agreed" Blake nods.

"Go Weiss!" Ruby cheers.

"Go Pyrrha!" Jaune cheers. Yang gives Jaune a look to which he blushes. "Wha- What?"

"I didn't say anything. Hehe" Yang chuckles. "Ouch, whew still sore from yesterday. How's Nora doing?" Yang asks Ren.

"Hmm? Oh she is still sleeping. You two didn't hold back at all did you?" Ren replies. Yang just softly chuckles.

"Good luck" Pyrrha says.

"You two" Weiss replies.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer proclaims. Weiss Adopts her time honored stance while Pyrrha drops into a defensive pose, shield held in front, spear perpendicular. Weiss spins the cylinder stopping it on a icy blue as it coats the blade. She makes several stabs at the air as ice bolts fly off the tip at Pyrrha. She braces her shield the ice hits shield shattering. As Pyrrha looks over Weiss has dashed up to her making several jabs at her. Pyrrha blocks the first two with shield, the third hits her bracer pinging off it, the fourth she lower as Pyrrha raises her leg causing it to harmless strike her leg guard. Pyrrha swings Miló in a wide arc, Weiss dodges by first leaning back and then back flipping twice landing on her feet. Pyrrha Switches Miló to rifle and fires a pair of shots. Weiss twists dodges the shots. Then while changing back to spear mode Pyrrha charges at Weiss giving off a battle cry. Weiss quickly spins and hits myrtenaster into the ground creating ice spikes toward Pyrrha to which she simply leaps into the air to at Weiss.

"Perfect." Weiss smiles making threes glyphs in midair as she leaps across them positioning herself behind Pyrrha as she unleashes a fury of jabs on Pyrrha's back. As Pyrrha manages to twist in midair Weiss uses a glyph to jump back out Pyrrha's range, so Pyrrha throw her sheild at Weiss and spins herself so she lands on her feet. As Weiss lands she block the sheild as it bounce off her Pyrrha is in front of him Miló in sword form. Weiss make a array of glyphs around Pyrrha jump and attack from all angles, Pyrrha spins blocking and parrying with her sword and shield. As Weiss end Pyrrha goes on the offensive lunging with Miló in spear form only to change to rifle when Weiss backs up. Through heavy glyph use Weiss manages the get out without too much damage finally with a moment out of the brawl she takes a deep breath and recomposing herself.

"Whoa, those two are so cool." Ruby says.

"Yeah..." Jaune agrees, in his head I knew she was going easy on me during practice I didn't know was holding back this much.

Pyrrha changes miló to its rifle form she opens fire, Weiss jumps and ducks several shots as she then form a wall of ice. OK, think Weiss, she thinks to herself. Those strikes are showing much effect I need hit her hard but if I put too much dust into and miss, unless... Of course! Just then a shot breaks through on the left side of the wall. How many shots does that gun have? She wonders. She makes series of glyphs going up leap from one to another then myrtenaster charges purple as she angles down the last one flying straight down at Pyrrha goes to jump only to see a black glyph holding her in place. She looks up focusing hard on Myrtenaster, Weiss fights Pyrrha's effort to change myrtenaster's angle using more glyphs. Pyrrha manages to turn myrtenaster just enough to defect the main hit with her shield but the all dust goes off blasting Pyrrha back she hits the ground and slides to a stop. Weiss leans heavily on myrtenaster panting, that got her at least.

"Pretty fireworks!" Nora yells.

"Nora? I thought you were asleep." Ren says.

"I was but I woke up" She say pumping her fist. Ren just sighs.

Pyrrha pushes herself up with her elbows.

"Man that was close, if that had hit me dead on I would have been a goner." Pyrrha says as she slowly stands looking for Weiss, she sees her still recovering. Pyrrha throws her shield at Weiss, who manages to partly block it with myrtenaster and she steps back. How is she still standing!? Weiss yells in her head. It's all the armor, that stupid metal... armor... Oh course! As she regains her composer Pyrrha's shield flies to her as she catches it while she charges Weiss. Weiss simply stands there revolver slowly clicking into place .

"MOVE!" Ruby yells.

"Is she just giving up?" Yang asks.

Ren's eyes narrow. "No..." Suddenly his eyes widen just Pyrrha is almost on top of Weiss. Suddenly he jumps up startling those around him. "WATCHOUT!" Ren yells too late for it to be of any use.

Weiss makes a single jab at Pyrrha who easy uses her shield to block it only get the surprise of her life as her body is fill with tingling pain locking her muscles, she hit the ground powering trough the pain she manages to roll back and shakingly stands.

"What the heck was that?" Ruby asks.

"That... was lightning dust." Ozpin calmly replies. They all look back in surprise behind them and two levels up in the stands headmaster Ozpin sat with a cup of coffee in one hand cane in the other. "You should know about it she told you about when you first got here.

"Oh yeah." Ruby says thinking back "Wait, how do you know about that?"

"It's my school I know about _everything _that happens here. Except where all my cookie keep disappearing to." he says staring at Ruby.

"yea.." Ruby say avoiding eye contact.

"But wait Pyrrha is cover head to toe in metal!" Yang interrupts.

"Indeed, good observation Miss Long." Ozpin replies.

"So she is like a giant lightning rod now!?" Jaune exclaims.

"Pretty much." Ozpin calmly remarks.

Pyrrha is on the defensive now jumping and ducking Wiess's jab not daring to get hit again and couldn't get a clear opening. This is one thing was not use too, not being able block or parry normally those two left little need to dodge. She turns Miló to rifle trying to shot, then she throws her shield at Weiss's feet She gracefully jumps and spin over Pyrrha now behind her making another round of strikes. Aiming for left leg, then right shoulder Pyrrha's contorting left her off balance suddenly Weiss launches the lightning off as she jabs at Pyrrha's center of mass. Pyrrha starts to fall back she fire Miló to throw herself out of the way and rolls leaping in to a standing position but the lightning seems to follow her making Pyrrha fire ashot at it making it explode. Giving Weiss the room and time to active her final glyph, a giant clock appears on the floor spinning faster and faster as myrtenaster is heavily coated in bright cyan electricity arcing off the blade as dust hits the circle. It's now or never Pyrrha throwing the spear fast, firing a boost shot at Weiss, suddenly she disappears suddenly Pyrrha sees multiple glyphs appear around her. Weiss strike her from all angles lightning flying off the blade. Pyrrha stands strong; endure it, endure it! she yells in her head. As Weiss ends Pyrrha is standing staring at her. That immposs- her thought interrupted as Pyrrha legs buckle and she falls to the ground unconious shield still held in front of her. Weiss falls to knees sweat pouring down face tries to catch breath.

"I did it." She breathes.

"That's it folk Pyrrha is unconscious and unable to continue. Weiss is the Victor and not far behind Pyrrha by the looks of it." The announcer yells out.

In a flash Ruby is next to Weiss holding her. Jaune only moments later at Pyrrha's side. Pyrrha's eye flutter open.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asks.

"I got you, don't worry." he says as he tries to carry her.

"I'm fine Jaune just a little shaky is all." she says as she turns her head to Weiss. "Good job."

Weiss weak nods her head still catching her breath. In similar fashion Ruby picks up Weiss.

"Uuuhh, I- I'm fine Ruby." Ruby ignores her and carries her back to their team who were taking the normal way down. The stairs, Ruby and Jaune jumped down from the stands. Once Weiss regains her breath and relaxes she turns to Pyrrha who it still a fidgety and who's hair is a complete mesh now but was recovering quickly even. "Thanks, you did good as well."

**A/N: Thank you for read hope you enjoyed. **

**Thank you for the request Shadow Nightblade**

**If there is a pair you want to see duke it out next let me know in the review and let me if I can improve always what to get better.**

**See you all next time.**


	4. Jaune vs Cardin

"Hello, everyone today's match is Jaune Arc versus Cardin Winchester." The announcer says.

"Haven't we seen this fight before?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, in the pretournament test matches back before the placement test. Cardin wiped the floor with him" Yang replies.

"Oh, This isn't good." Ruby says in a worried voice.

"Just means it will be a quick fight." Weiss states sounding bored.

"I wouldn't count Jaune out just yet." Pyrrha steps in.

"She's right he has improved quite a bit." Ren replies.

"Oh?" Ruby says.

"Yes, we have been helping train quite a lot. I was surprised he is acutely quite skilled he just hasn't has any real training before." Pyrrha says.

"Wait, how did Jaune get into beacon without having any training?" Weiss asks.

"Luck, I guessing" Ren says saving Pyrrha from having to coming up with something.

"You ready for your beat down Jauney boy." Cardin taunts.

"This won't be like last time." Jaune calmly replies. Cardin scowls that hit taunt didn't seem to faze him.

"Big words little guy, let's see if you can back them up!" Cardin yells while running toward Jaune. Jaune sets his back foot to brace for the strike, sword held straight behind him. As Cardin swings in a downward arc Jaune angles his shield so the strike glances off his shield and continues to the ground. Jaune brings his blade in a side arc aiming for Cardin's sword arm. Who then twists backward to dodge the attack, Jaune presses the attack stepping forward lunging with a straight stab. Cardin spins his mace deflecting the stab and setting for a over head swing. Jaune brings his shield up but Cardin's swing was too fast for him to set it, Cardin knocks his shield down with the swing then swing a uppercut aimed at Jaune's chin. The blow sets Jaune flying back.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cries out.

"He's fine." Ren calmly replies his eyes focused on Jaune.

"That was a solid hit I know he's tough but must've hurt" Yang comments.

"Would have been if it had hit Jaune" Ren replies with a small smile. They look at him with confusion.

"Do you care to explain your prosperously coy phrasing." Ozpin asks causing all but Ren to jump in surprise.

"Of course sir, as most of you know Jaune is still trying to figure his semblance. So he came to me saying since I had such good aura control I may be able to train him in aura use and help him find his semblance. "I must say it seems like his aura reserves are bottomless. So I trained him how to use his aura to protect him and boost his attacks. He is clumsy at it still using too much aura but that where the extra aura helps I must use mine careful having a limited supply Jaune on the other hand can run for days with his reserves." Ren finishes.

"Wait, when do you train him?" Pyrrha asks.

"Mostly after class for about three hours or so. Why do you ask?"

"Because we train in the evenings on class days for three or four hours."

"A training regimen that intense specks volumes from his strength and endurance. I'm not surprised he has improved so much in so little time" Ozpin says.

"Wow really?" Ruby says looking back to the battle. Jaune gets up easily causing Cardin to scowl that hit seems to have no effect. Jaune readies himself as Cardin charges just as Cardin get in range and starts his swing Jaune shield bashes him, knocking Cardin back, quickly following up he swings his sword at Cardin's mace knocking the out of Cardin's hand. Cardin ducks the next swing and side rolls to retrieve his mace. As his grabs his mace Jaune lunges at him once again, Cardin blocks and swings overhead as Jaune parries with sword he notices this has left with both of their weapons over head remembering Pyrrha's training he strikes with his shield at Cardin hitting him in the side of his thigh. Cardin cries out in pain dropping down to a knee Jaune swings down at him. Cardin blocks it with the handle of his mace then swings at Jaune's legs, causing Jaune to jump back to dodge it. Cardin gets up winching slightly, Jaune notices this and begins to circle Cardin force him to spin to keep his bad leg away from Jaune. Cardin quickly gets impatient and lunges with an over head swing at Jaune. Jaune steps inward dodging the attack and putting himself behind Cardin. Jaune get a clean strike on Cardin knocking him down. As Cardin rounds on to his back to get up he see Jaune's sword pointed at his face.

"Give up you have lost." Jaune says staring him down. Cardin simply growls then wraps his legs around Jaune to knock him to the ground as well. Cardin swing his mace bringing it down on Jaune. It stops inches in front of Jaune's hand, a glowing white barrier blocks the mace. tilting his hand he lean the barrier to the side so the mace hits the ground on his left. Jaune rolls right leaping back up on to his feet. Just as Cardin is getting up Jaune charges him, strikes him in the chest with his knee throwing Cardin up a standing height as using his shield arm to punch in the face sending him flying back. Cardin groans as he slowly stands up. Jaune sighs, he just doesn't know when to give up.

"I going make you pay for that!" Cardin yells charging Jaune. He swings his mace for Jaune's head, who blocks with his shield, Cardin follows with a punch that Jaune spins to the left to dodge. Jaune continues the spin smashing Cardin in the back of the head with the pummel of his sword. Cardin falls to the ground hard and doesn't get up. Jaune stands there panting then turns to his friends in the stands and smiles.

"There have it folks Jaune is the victor of the battle!" The announcer yells. Then some background noise is heard from the announcer. "hu-... oh... yea, sure sure."

"Hello everyone." headmaster Ozpin says. To which they all look to where he was to see him no longer there. "There will be no match tomorrow because I want you all ready for the 'surprise' planned for the day after. Have a nice day everyone." Ozpin finishes.

**A/N: There we go finally done. If you liked it follow for future updates, review for comments and suggestions of battles pairs**

**Yang: What the heck took you so long!**

**Nashika: Sorry I had a lot of work to finish**

**Yang: Yea, ok just don't take so long next time**

**Nashika: ok, wait how did you get back in here**

**Yang: I found the door so I can use it whenever I want**

**Nashika: Sigh, so is this a thing that will be repeating thing.**

**Yang: Yup!**

**Nashika: Fine just don't show this to anyone**


	5. Ozpin's Game

"Hello everyone, for today's match I would like teams RWBY, JPNR and, CRDL to follow me. As for everyone else you can watch from the screen over there." Ozpin says pointing to a big monitor then simply turns and begins walking.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asks.

"I have no idea" Jaune says

"This direction leads to the cliff where we had our initiation."Weiss says.

"Indeed, I wonder if that is where we will be fighting." Pyrrha says.

"It would be a large battlefield indeed." Ren agrees.

"Ah memories, that was fun." Yang says sighing happily.

"It was indeed an interesting day." Blake says.

"I just hope it isn't a free-for-all." Jaune says worryingly looking everyone else. To which they all look at each other wondering what would happen. By this time they had reached the cliff that they remember from initiation.

"So today's fight will be starting as a four vs. four vs. four team fight, the trick is you will be spread out at launch. Meaning It will be difficult to group back up without being noticed by other teams." Ozpin explains.

"I see so we need to alert our friends to our location without alerting members of other teams or the Grimm."

"Precisely, though you may fight as you see fit, and remember if they are not on your team they are a enemy." Ozpin states.

Cardin chuckles. "Jaune boy this time you are dead meat."

Jaune ignores him asking Ozpin. "Umm, what if we still don't have a landing strategy."

"Well you get down once just do what you did last time." He replies. "Miss Goodwitch will line you up." As they just finish lining up he takes a sip of his coffee. "Good luck." Was all the warning they got as they were launched, most braced in time.

"AAAHHH!" Jaune yells as he unexpectly gets throw.

"Miss Goodwitch sighs." I still don't know what you see in him.

"Potential. He will do great things, in time." Ozpin says watching him flipping through the air screaming.

As they were flung through the air a few tried to alter their paths. Yang using her gantlets angles toward Blake and winks at her, who nods back, Weiss used her glyphs to jump toward Ruby. Nora spinning due to her hammer throwing herself closer to Ren. Pyrrha in similar style to her first descent hits a branch roll to absorb the impact then stands to look around. She sees Jaune, he managed to right himself and brace with his shield though she taught how to fall it have never been for a distance like this.

Jaune thought himself. "Ok, ok I have my shield set to block the branches and Pyrrha showed me how to roll so it doesn't hurt as much. Ren said that the aura shield could help block blows but this may be a bit much." As he hits group of branches he begins to tumble hitting the ground.

"Oh no I hope he's ok." Pyrrha says as she jumps to the ground and begin running in his direction. Jaune hit the ground activating his aura to help protect him. As he finally came to a stop. He shakes his head and tries to get his bearings as he stands. Ruby flies through the air not bothered by the speed. Lark fires a shot at Ruby easily dodges it and fires back sending him tumbling.

"That'll teach him." She says, as she gets close to the ground she quickly loops a large branch decreasing her speed then lands. Weiss gracefully lands not too far away. Ruby turns looking around to see Weiss through the woods.

"WEISS!" Ruby yells rushing up to her friend bear hugging her.

"Okay, okay calm down. We don't want everyone in the forest to know where we are. Beside why are you surprised, didn't you see me flying toward you?" Weiss asks. Ruby just sheepishly blushes and rubbing the back of her head. Weiss sighs. "You are such a dolt, you know that." Weiss then smiles. "Anyway did you see which way Yang and Blake went at least?"

"..." Ruby just stares blankly at Weiss.

"YOU ARE SUCH A DOLT!" Weiss scolds waving her arms angrily.

Sky watching from a tree says to himself. "Hmm, two on one not good, plus the shot really hurt." Feeling all the bruises he has now. "I'll just watch for now try to catch one of them when they are alone or busy fight someone else. That'll teach them for thinking they could rid of me that easily"

"Well, we are on the west side so they will be somewhere east of us." Weiss explains. They start walking east.

Ren catches a tree and spins down and lands, he then hears a distinct noise.

"Ka-Kaah!" A familiar voice cries out echoing west of him.

"Hm, who knew Nora's sloth noise idea would be this useful, few will know who is calling out so they won't know if it is friend, foe, or the weirdest bird ever." Ren chuckles to himself and starts walking west.

Dove catches a branch spinning to slow himself then lands. As he stand up he takes in his surroundings. "No landmarks, hmm. Higher ground will give me a better view." He comments to himself as he then begins climbing a tree to find a good landmark.

Russel uses his daggers to catch a tree dragging them through it he slows to stop. "Hmm I saw that yellow girl go that way" Nodding northeast. "And the black one go that way." Nodding northwest. "They are on the same team so they will go toward each other. If I get there too late it be hard to beat them, but if I get to one first their guard will be down." He saw them nod so he knew they planned on meeting up fast. He had also seen each of their matches. "The black one will go down faster and then I'll just run until I meet with some else from my team then we'll beat her too." With that he left in a sprint head north-northwest.

Cardin smashes through the trees hitting the ground hard then stands. "Ohhh Jauney boy, where are you? You have a beat down waiting for you" Cardin chuckles aloud. Most of them are west of here so I'll head that way. "Hopefully I get to pay Jauney boy back five times over." He says chuckling again as he walks.

Yang flies through the air, using her gantlets to angle toward Blake. She blasts some branches out of her way and combat rolls when she hits the ground. Popping up on to her feet she starts off running toward Blake. "Nailed it, _again_." She chuckles. "Hopefully no Grimm get in the way. If a person does I'll just deck 'em and keep going.

As Blake flies she sees Yang Wink at her and she nods back, using her clones she angles herself toward Yang as well. As she comes close to the ground she uses a series of clones to change from downward to a forward momentum. Then as she hits the ground she slows to a walk then looks around for where Yang went. "Hmm eastward, There will be someone between us, I wonder if Yang will find him first or me. Going up into the trees she quietly begins heading east.

**A/N: So, this is my first multiple chapter story, leave comments in review area.**

**Yang: Not bad**

**Nashika: Thanks, wait again!?**

**Yang: Yup**

**Nashika: Oh well, just don't bother me while I write then next chapter**

**Yang: What? Me? Be a bother? *smiling***


	6. Ozpin's Game continues

"Interesting some of them grouped up faster than expected." Ozpin says watching on his halo-screen.

"No one group has come together yet, sir." Goodwitch replies.

"Not quite what I meant." Ozpin says while sipping his coffee. Goodwitch gives him a skeptical look. "What I was referring to was how Ruby and Weiss are once again paired up as well as Blake and Yang and, Nora and Ren." Ozpin finishes.

"They used their abilities to try and get close there is no surprise really." Goodwitch replies.

"True, but you forget I told them that enemies would be between them. They willing took a risk for their teammates, this is a good trait show both trust and conviction." Ozpin explains.

"I see..." Goodwitch says simply knowing auguring would be pointless.

Dove gets to the top of a tree and looks around only to see he is in the middle of nowhere. "Hmm, still no landmarks. This will difficult if I don't know which way to g-" Dove stops seeing Russel to the north of him. "Ahh, there we are, North it is. Why he running so fast? Has he found prey already. Well, I go back him up." Dove decides as he jumps down and begins running north.

Ren continues to walk toward the sound of the "sloth".

"Koo-Kaah!" The voice yells above Ren's head. Ren simply looks up.

"I still don't think that's a sloth sounds like." Ren chuckles.

Nora pops out of the tree above Ren then, Nora pokes him in the nose. "Boop." Ren just smiles at her.

"Okay but we need to watch out for enemies. After all they too could of heard you." Ren says.

"Do you know who is near us?" Nora asks as she jumps to the ground next to him.

"Weiss jumped to Ruby using her glyphs, and there are two from team CRDL somewhere one near them and one near us or at least that is where they landed." Ren says.

"DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN BREAK HIS LEGS IF ITS CARDIN!?" Nora yells.

"Keep your voice down, there are more than just enemy teams here there are also Grimm." Ren says.

Nora covering her mouth. "Sorry" Nora whispers.

"Hehe, its fine we can handle any Grimm if they show up, it is just that I want to keep a low profile for now." Ren replies

"So we are super secret spies then?" Nora asks getting excited again.

"Sure." Ren chuckles. "Just remember spies are quiet."

"Right, so where to then?" Nora asks.

Just then Ruby and Weiss were walking through the forest when Ruby stops. "Stop, get down Weiss." She whispers. Weiss stops looking at Ruby confused as she opens her mouth to speak Ruby puts her finger to her lips. Ruby points to the distance.

"I don't see anything." Weiss whispers.

"As a sniper I'm trained to see long range targets Ren and Nora are talking, here." Ruby hands Weiss the scope of her sniper rifle.

Weiss looks through it for a little bit before finding them. "Wow, how did you see them?" Weiss asks.

Ruby smiles "I may be a dolt in class but out here I'm in my element." Weiss just rolls her eyes. "let's use ice flower."

"Okay" Weiss agrees. "When we open fire Ren will dodge and Nora will charge us."

"Yea watch out for her hammer, even Yang couldn't beat her." Ruby says.

"I'll slow her with my ice and use haste on you." Weiss replies.

"But my semblance is speed." Ruby says in a confused tone.

"Exactly." Weiss says smiling. Ruby gets a evil grin thinking about it.

Weiss places her glyphs in front on Ruby's rifle as she takes careful aim. Then opens fire with a rapid series of shots.

"Watch out!" Ren yell as he tries to pull Nora out of the way. The first shot misses, the second hits her on her left leg covering it in ice. The third aimed for Ren hits Nora, who now was where he had been, in the midsection freezing her stomach and hips. The fourth catches Nora in the right arm.

"Nora!" Ren yells.

"I'm fine just a little cold and stuck." Nora says. "Go get them I'll get out of this in a sec'."

"Okay." Ren says charging Ruby who in turn runs toward Ren. As Weiss prepares to use her haste glyph on Ruby she hears a noise above and behind her. She turns to see Lark leaping out of a tree at her. Using a series of glyphs she dodges to the left then bounces off several trees in a zigzag to create distance. She turns watching him, for him to make his next move. Ruby fires a shot sending her spinning at Ren who ducks the attack, Ren return with a burst from his guns that Ruby blocks with her Scythe as she turns and swings across as Ren jumps back to dodge it. She leaps forward again swing downward. Ren Sidesteps it stepping in close hoping to get within strike range of her scythe. Ruby lifts her feet as she first throwing herself back and out of Ren's bladed range. Ren dashs back up to her again. Lark watching Weiss but also the fight to his left.

"Hmm, I lost the element of surprise and, now she is prepared to counter me. Those two are a blur of motion, it is a death wish to jump in between them. Lastly we have her, thinking of frozen Nora, she was tough in her fight versing blondey if I knock her out now that will less to deal with later." Lark plans to himself. Weiss sees him slowly backing away from her.

"What is he planning?" She wonders. Turning to help Ruby, she begins to wave her arm, Lark turns to dash to Nora, She finishes pointing at Lark a black appear at his feet. "Hmm, never turn your back on a schnee." she comments as charges her bade with red dust and dashes at him. Striking him in the chest sending flying back. He hits the ground and does not get back up. "Hmm, that what you get." As she turn to really help Ruby she sees that both of them are a blur and too close for her hit just Ren or just buff Ruby. Lark carefully checks if Weiss is still watching him and sees she is watch Ruby and Ren. He quickly leaps to his feet running for Nora. Nora just then using her free arm manages to free the second arm. She sees him running for her and she draws Magnhild in its gun form and fires at him.

"Crap, now she is able to fight but still is the weakest still trapped in that ice" Lark says to himself.

"When I get out of this I'll break your legs!" Nora yells at him as he points the end of his halberd at her. Ren's eye flicker to him at the same time Ruby jumps back and fires at Lark. Ren Jumps toward Nora to cover her, Lark jumps forward to dodge the shot. Weiss smirks all three were close to each other and Ruby was out of the way. She makes a huge glyph and launch a large red dust attack at it causing it to explode throwing them all sky high shaking the ground.

"Woah! Weiss I didn't know you could do that!" Ruby shouts over the explosion.

After Weiss caught her breath, "It was just a large glyph that reacts to dust. I used a good amount of fire dust since there were three in the area." she explains.

"Why is the three part important?" Ruby asks.

"That was almost half of the enemy teams plus being from both teams if that knocked them out which I doubt sadly we would have the advantage assuming Blake and Yang are okay." Weiss says.

"Oh..." Ruby says.

Jaune gets up slowly. "Ouch my everything." He complains as he brushes himself off. "Where am I?" he asks no one in particular. He picks up a stick, spins it as he tosses it. It lands pointing to his left. "Okay, that way then." he says and begins walking. He should reaches a sheer rock wall. "Hmm, this is the edge so.. other way it is." He says as he walks that way. As he walks through a bush into a clearing he sees Cardin standing across it.

"There you are! Thought you could run away, eh?" Cardin says.

"Wha-, Run away? From what?" Jaune asks honestly confused.

"From our fight." Cardin retorts.

Jaune gets into a combat stance. "Okay first you lost this fight once before, second why do you think I am running away when randomly bump into each other in the woods."

Cardin doesn't answer but just charges swing his mace at Jaune. He blocks it with his sword, Cardin punches at Jaune with his other hand. Jaune block the punch with his shield. Jaune slides back slightly. Jaune then swings with his sword at Cardin's leg.

Cardin blocks it with his mace. "HA! thought I would fall for that twi-" Jaune shield bashes him in the temple sending him spinning to the ground.

"Sorry but I have more important things to deal with." Jaune says as he turns and runs off to go looking for his teammates.

Cardin lays on the ground his vision blurry. "coward..." he mumbles.

After several more minutes of running he hears footprints running toward him. He slides to a stop behind a tree. The person continues running getting closer as they pass him he lunges out with his shield. Seeing its Pyrrha, he stumbles so as not to hit Pyrrha. She sees movement to her side at the last second she ducks and sweep kicks knock her target to the ground. Only to see it was Jaune.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to hit you." Pyrrha says helping him up.

"No need to apologize I was the one that leaped out at you. I almost hit you too. Luckily I stopped himself." Jaune begins to ramble but Pyrrha interrupts him.

"Wait, you stopped your attack?" Pyrrha asks.

"Yea, I'm really sorry." Jaune apologizes.

"No, no. I'm impressed if you hadn't stopped you very well had hit me before I noticed you very few have been able to do that." Pyrrha explains.

"Well I did have a good teacher." Jaune comments to which Pyrrha blushes. "Well lets go find the others."

"What about Cardin? I saw him land in this area too." Pyrrha says.

"I dealt with him for now. Now let's get going." Jaune says as he starts walking the way Pyrrha came from. "This is the right way right?"

Russel sits in a tree quietly listening. He says to him, "Where are they one should have come here by now." Just then Blake comes into view from his hiding place, well hidden in green while wearing green made him confident he will not be easily seen. As she passes by him he leaps out daggers glowing with red dust, he swings them launching the dust off the blade in two arcs that connect at her exploding in a big fire ball. She hits the ground hard rolling until she hits a tree. "Too easy." He chuckles as he jumps down to ensure she is knocked out and out of the match.

"YOU!" Yang yells from across the clearing. "ARE DEAD MEAT!" Her semblance kicking in, her hair burning bright, her eyes deep red and, embers flying off of her. Punching her knuckles together, making a shock wave, she charges him. He jumps back as she crushes the tree that was next to him. He turns and runs at full speed dodging and ducking through the woods and brush, Yang simply smashes through them screaming at him.

"Crap, she's a monster! She's going to kill me!" Russel screams in his head ducking a low branch, that Yang destroys moment later.

**A/N: We'll end there for today keep you on the edge of your seat. review opinions, and suggestions for ideas of battles or pairs for combat. **

**Yang: Humph, really?**

**Nashika: What, cliff hangers are a legitimate strategy to keep suspense.**

**Yang: Yea, yea you just got tired and wanted to end the story for day.**

**Ruby: Ahh, It was getting good too.**

**Yang: ruby sh.**

**Nashika: Wait, Ruby!? YANG!**

**Yang: Run ruby!**

**Nashika: Get back here you two!**


	7. The battle intensifies

**Author's Note: Hello all welcome to part three of the epic battle royale. I wanted to mention my good friend Shadow Nightblade. His amazing story: ****The Snow Fox's Struggle. A great story from a interesting perspective. Weiss is a faunus and that leads to a lot of interesting chances it is a great read. If you get the chance you should stop by and read it. Enjoy the show!**

Russel continues to run at full tilt through the woods as Yang chases him. Doves hears crashing and explosions ahead of him causing him to slow down to a walk.

"Oh crap, please don't be Russel." Dove says just then he sees Russel in the distance sprinting toward him and quickly. Then Dove sees Yang behind him destroying anything in her path. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Dove yells as he starts running away from yang.

"Almost knocked out her friend Blake." He replies.

"Oh, my head." Blake says as she slowly stands. "What was that?" she asks as she looks around. As her vision clears she sees yang's path of burnt destruction. "looks like yang handled whatever hit me." She begins walking down the trail of destruction.

"You hear all those explosions?" Jaune asks.

"Yea, I do." Pyrrha replies.

"It might be Nora with her hammer." Jaune says running toward it.

"Maybe but we should still be careful." Pyrrha says following him.

Dove now running with Russel as Yang gets closer and closer. "I got a plan, I'll give you an opening you gotta take it." Dove says as he splits off making a wide u-turn in the woods he runs back passing Yang. She sees him run past her toward the way she came from. Russel looks back at the same time.

"He's heading for Blake!" She yells in her head, spinning a full one eighty in mid air her back leg hits the ground crushing the dirt as she reverses her momentum. Russel sees his opening now, her back open t him now, he spinning the revolver chambers to ice and launches a pair of arcs at Yang, while Dove fires a few shot at her. She block the shots with her arm guard and twists to dodge the one of the ice arcs but the second hits her leg freezing it to the ground. Dove runs by swinging his sword as he passes she blocks it with her arm guards again. As Russel passes Dove he charges with ice dust spinning at Yang She punches at him as swings. Her fist meets his blade the ice coating her arm but throwing him back. Dove catches his arm spinning him so Russel land on his feet.

"Not Nora that for sure, good call of quietly checking before running into the fight, Pyrrha. Though maybe we should still help" Jaune says.

"They are both our enemies while Yang is our friend, in this match she is an opponent. This is a good chance to show you another good technique." Pyrrha says.

"Oh?" Jaune asks looking at her.

"Yes, watch those boy very carefully they have been coordinating their attacks. I'll let you watch for a minute to see if you notice how they are doing it." Pyrrha says. Jaune looks confused but tries to watch them, to figure it out.

Yang fires a shot to free her hand but her elbow is still frozen. Russel look at each other then split Russel running her left and Dove to her right. Doves at her unfrozen leg, as she pulls it up to dodge the shot she fires back. Russel at the same time leaps toward her back trying to get a clean hit on her. She twists her other arm to partly block the blades. Then lunges at her she leans back dodging it. Once again the are on opposite side of her. They continue crossing leaping around her as she twists spins and fires at them.

"I don't see it" Jaune says frustrated.

"It's ok they are fairly subtle about it. Watch Doves off hand, he twists it lightly when suggesting which side to attack from and tighten and loosen his grip when agreeing or disagreeing, whereas Russel uses both his feet from direction of attack and he crosses his daggers for agreement to an attack." Pyrrha explains.

"Is that how they seem to know what the other does before they do it?" Jaune asks in surprise.

"Yes, in a fight at their range it is hard to notice but from here we can relax and analysis much easier." Pyrrha says.

"So now we'll know what they are planning as they plan it. That will make fighting them much easier." Jaune comments.

"Agreed but Yang isn't easy to beat and she doesn't look like she'll go down anytime soon. Lets continue to stay here and safe our energy whoever wins will be exhausted and easy to defeat afterwards." Pyrrha says.

"Jeesh, how far did they run I still can't see her." Blake says running down Yang destruction path.

Dove catches Yang's back with his blade as she turn toward him, Russel hits her arm with his dagger throwing off her shot she swing at him but he jumps back out of the swing.

"YOU TWO ARE PISSING ME OFF!" Yang yells the ember glowing off her bright yellow, the ice on her leg cracked and melting.

"She won't go down." Russel says.

"Then make her a popsicle." Dove replies.

"That'll use up most of my dust." Russel yells back. Dove tightens his hand as he rushes Yang once more. He swings an uppercut that Yang leans back to dodge, ice creaking. She swing a round house at him. Russel crosses his daggers as light blue dust floods the blades. Stabbing at her she leans back while firing at him.

"Wait does that mean he told to do it anyway? And he agreed to in the end" Jaune asks.

"Indeed good eye Jaune." Pyrrha answers.

Dove sidesteps and swings at her head, she snaps it back up to dodge it. he move around her swinging at any limb she swings out at him. Russel reverses his grip on the daggers as he jumps in the air at her coming down like a snake's bite. Suddenly Cardin bursts out of the bushes in a full sprint swinging his mace at Yang. She twists and bends hard to the side to dodge the swing. Missing its target the mace continues until it hits Dove in the head sending him flying back. With Yang now out of the position Dove had been trying to hold her at his strike only in cases part of her part of here leaving her left arm, head and, part of her torso out of it. As Cardin swing his mace down at her, she fires a shot at his nether region. He falls backward rolling as yells out in pain.

"Humph, when comes to men always aim for the junk." Yang taunts.

"Why you!" Cardin yells angrily as he stands he hits his mace into the ground exploding the ground toward her.

"NOO, YOU IDOIT!" Russel yells too late. The explosion breaks the ice prison freeing her and throwing here back.

"Who are you calling an idoi-" Cardin begins as appears Yang in front of him glowing like a sun, uppercutting him in the jaw sending him straight up like a rocket.

Looking at Russel while cracking her knuckles. "You have a beating waiting for you, Ready?" Yang sarcastically asks.

Suddenly Russel's feet get sweep out from under him and Blake's fist connects with his temple sending him into the ground unconscious. "That, was for earlier." She says then look up at Yang with a smile. Yang leaps to her giving her a bear hug. "Yang... your semblance... air." Blake manages to get out yang lets go.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just so worried about you." Yang says without thinking.

"Really?" Blake blushes.

"I... um... I meant... er. Whatever your okay and that's all that matters." Yang sputters blushing.

Blake gives her a quick peck on the check. "Thanks. Now let's go find the others."

Yang's brain stalls out for a second. "D-Did...Did you just..."

Blake smirks at her. "Yes I did." We'll talk about it after the match."

Finally getting brain her brain back in working order. "I'll pay you back tenfold"

Jaune and Pyrrha's face both red from the display that just happen.

Jaune stutters, "Uh- we sure...um go find Ren and...er Nora."

"Yea..." was all the reply Pyrrha gave as they quietly backed away from the clearing.

Blake's bow twitches toward their direction and her eyes glace that way too. "What?" Yang asks dropping into a battle pose ready for another fight.

"Nothing just a rabbit." Blake replies.

Just then Dove sit back up, groaning. "Oh, head stupid Cardin and his mace. Needs to watch where he swings it." He sees Cardin and Russel on the ground and Blake and Yang standing in the center. They both look at him. "I SURRENDUR!" He yells throwing his hands up in the air. Just then they hear a Bullhead ˡ above as they look up a ropes comes down and Professor Port slides down it. Picking up the two unconscious boy and Dove he says you three are out of the tournament.

"On the way back I'll tell a few good stories from when I was in this forest for the first time..." He trails off as the rope pulls the four up into the Bullhead and it flies back toward beacon.

"Well that was a thing." Yang says.

**A/N:Well that's today's chapter hope you liked it. Review for your comment and suggestions. Have a nice day**

**1: Bullhead is the name of the flying hoverplane in RWBY**

**Yang: I can't believe you had that happen**

**Blake: I didn't mind it**

**Ruby: Yang and Blake sitting in a tree K. I. S. S. I. N. G. *she sings***

**Weiss: Really?**

**Nashika: wait how did you all get in here?**

**Weiss: Yang showed us**

**Nashika: *sigh* I knew this would happen**


	8. Build up

**A/N: Hi everyone sorry for the long pause I had a bunch of work for my classes and paper to write, but I'm back with some free time so I'll be posting again :)**

Ren continues to fly through the air, he manages to right himself and looking around. He sees Nora somersaulting through the air, and Jaune and Pyrrha walking down a trail. As he descends he uses a tree the spin himself toward them land with a roll a bit in front of them. "Hello." He simply says.

"Where did you come from?" Jaune asks looking up at the sky in confusion.

"One of Weiss's runes threw us." Ren replies.

"Us?" Jaune asks.

Looking around, "Nora got launched as well she should be around here somewhere..." Ren turns left and looks up hear a high pitch scream of joy. Nora spinning herself with her hammer aim for their general area.

"WEEEEEE!" Nora screams she comes in like a comet. She hits the ground in a roll directing her downward momentum into forward. She goes rolls right them almost bowling Jaune over and finally comes a stop far behind them lightly giggling about stars. The rest of them run around to her to check on her.

Blake and Yang begin running through the woods toward Ruby and Weiss. "So how do you know they this way." Yang asks.

"I saw Ren, Nora and one of the bullies get sent flying, that only leaves Weiss and Ruby to be the ones doing the sending." Blake states.

"Ah, so what do we do if we find someone team JRPR before we find Ruby or Weiss?" Yang asks.

"If it is one or two of them we hit them hard and fast but then keep going we can't get anymore bogged down they will be grouping up soon like we are trying to. If it is all four we avoid if they don't spot us a 4v2 from their team would be unfavorable." Blake suggests.

"And if they do see us?" Yang questions.

"Run to th..."Blake begins.

"What? why woul-"Yang interrupts.

"Let me finish" Blake scolds, Yang pouts. "We run west. They will chase us Jaune and Ren are slower then Nora and Pyrrha, and as long as Nora doesn't use her hammer jump, Pyrrha is faster still, not too long until it turns to a 2v1 for us and then we hit hard then run again let them repeat. Plus that way we wear them down and if we see Weiss and Ruby we turn and fight with them at our back giving long range support that they both are good at." Blake explains.

"Wow, you are really smart to plan all this out." Yang says

"Thanks." Blake says while blushing lightly.

"Is that a blush I see?" Yang teases.

Ruby sits next to Weiss as she lays on the ground resting from her heavy glyph use. Weiss opens her eyes and sits up sighing. "Okay even if we get in a big fight I'll be okay now."

"Cookie?" Ruby offers holding a cookie toward Weiss.

"What" Weiss says as she looks at Ruby to see she have a canister full of cookies in the other hand. "Why do you have those?"

"Ozpin said to ready for anything." Ruby replies calmly.

"In what situation would you need cookies!?" Weiss says getting up.

"If I got hungry..., come on you tell me you're not a little hungry." Ruby says, as if on cue Weiss's stomach growls.

"You could of at least packed a healthier snack." she says taking the cookie. "Come on we need to get going."

Once Nora was on her feet and thinking straight they planned on which way to go.

"So let's list of where everyone is hiding." Ren asks.

"Yang and Blake were to north last I saw." Pyrrha says.

"Okay... okay, Ruby and Weiss are east by east north of here." Ren says drawing a mental map. "and the other guy I lost eye sight of him but he was alone and launched south."

"Was that guy from team crdl?" Jaune asks.

"Yea, why?" Ren says raising an eye brow.

"Because we watched the rest of his get their butts kicked by Yang and Blake." Jaune says.

"I see, if we try to attack either group we risk the other attacking us from behind, unless we split up. Two fight while the other two watch for the other pair?" Ren suggested.

"I think we could get surrounded too easily." Pyrrha comments.

"Yea, that's true. If we could scout them out and wait until they just regroup they may let their guard down."Jaune suggests.

"Good idea, Jaune." Pyrrha says turning to Ren. "You are the stealthiest so you should scout Ren."

Lark finally sits up. "Oh my head..." He gets up slowly "Where is everyone?" he begins wandering through the woods.

As Ruby and Weiss walk through the forest watching for movement Ruby stop pointing out a yellow figure followed by a black clad one, flashing forward Ruby rushes to her friends leaving Weiss stunned for a second at Ruby's sudden reaction. Blake taps Yang's right shoulder causing to look right. Just then Ren yells, "NOW!" as he leaps at the group of three on their right side.

**A/N: Well that's all for today **

**Yang: What!? just when it was getting good too**

**Ruby: Yea, the good part is next I geuss**

**Blake: not every second has to be punching each other, there is a balance.**

**Nashika: thank you Blake, Weiss you have been quiet this whole time mind closing us out**

**Weiss: Okay, Thank you for reading, review if you like. We are always open to suggestions, have a nice day**


End file.
